stumptownfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Pingue
Joe Pingue played Whale in the season one episode Forget It Dex, It's Stumptown. Career Filmography *''Fahrenheit 451'' (2018) *''Anon'' (2018) *''The Glass Castle'' (2017) *''An American Dream: The Education of William Bowman'' (2016) *''Miss Sloane'' (2016) *''Room'' (2015) *''Clementine'' (2014) *''One Christmas Eve'' (2014) *''Maps to the Stars'' (2014) *''Pompeii'' (2014) *''The Nut Job'' (2014) *''The Twelve Trees of Christmas'' (2013) *''Parking Plot (short)'' (2013) *''The Art of the Steal'' (2013) *''Pacific Rim'' (2013) *''Two Hands to Mouth'' (2012) *''Still Mine'' (2012) *''Antiviral'' (2012) *''Bloodwork'' (2012) *''Dream House'' (2011) *''Drive'' (2011) *''The Town Christmas Forgot'' (2010) *''Casino Jack'' (2010) *''Devil'' (2010) *''Repo Men'' (2010) *''The Book of Eli'' (2010) *''Suck'' (2009) *''Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid'' (2008) *''Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween'' (2008) *''Sir Francis Drake: The Queen's Pirate (short)'' (2008) *''Blindness'' (2008) *''Jack and Jill vs. the World'' (2008) *''The Answer Key (short)'' (2007) *''A Cure for Terminal Loneliness (short)'' (2007) *''A Lobster Tale'' (2006) *''Citizen Duane'' (2006) *''Homie Spumoni'' (2006) *''Obituary'' (2006) *''Drive Time Murders'' (2006) *''Leo Volume 2 (short)'' (2005) *''Crazy for Christmas'' (2005) *''Leo (short)'' (2005) *''Mee-Shee: The Water Giant'' (2005) *''Zeyda and the Hitman'' (2004) *''Direct Action'' (2004) *''Highwaymen'' (2004) *''Thoughtcrimes'' (2003) *''Cybermutt'' (2003) *''Ice Bound'' (2003) *''Owning Mahowny'' (2003) *''The Rats'' (2002) *''Guilty Hearts'' (2002) *''Knockaround Guys'' (2001) *''A Man's Life (short)'' (2001) *''The Big Heist'' (2001) *''Harvard Man'' (2001) *''Final Jeopardy'' (2001) *''Phantom of the Megaplex'' (2000) *''Bait'' (2000) *''The Thin Blue Line'' (2000) *''The Boondock Saints'' (1999) *''Pushing Tin'' (1999) *''Balls Up'' (1997) *''The Defenders: Payback'' (1997) *''Men with Guns'' (1997) *''Color of Justice'' (1997) *''The Don's Analyst'' (1997) *''Hidden in America'' (1996) *''Shadow Zone: The Undead Express'' (1996) *''Maximum Risk'' (1996) *''Gotti'' (1996) *''Visitors of the Night'' (1995) Television *''Stumptown'' (2019) *''Save Me'' (2019) *''Code Black'' (2018) *''Godless (mini-series)'' (2017) *''3 Amigonauts'' (2017) *''Suits'' (2017) *''Kody Kapow'' (2017) *''19-2'' (2016) *''Orphan Black'' (2016) *''The Expanse'' (2015) *''Saving Hope'' (2015) *''Trucktown'' (2014) *''The Strain'' (2014) *''Working the Engels'' (2014) *''24 Hour Rental'' (2014) *''Lucky 7'' (2013) *''The Day My Butt Went Psycho!'' (2013) *''Hard Rock Medical'' (2013) *''Little Mosque on the Prairie'' (2012) *''The L.A. Complex'' (2012) *''Lost Girl'' (2011) *''Alphas'' (2011) *''The Adventures of Chuck & Friends'' (2010) *''Spliced'' (2009-2010) *''Living in Your Car'' (2010) *''Testees'' (2008) *''Rent-a-Goalie'' (2006-2008) *''Degrassi: The Next Generation'' (2006-2008) *''Across the River to Motor City'' (2007) *''The State Within (mini-series)'' (2006) *''Puppets Who Kill'' (2006) *''The Very Good Adventures of Yam Roll in Happy Kingdom'' (2006) *''This Is Wonderland'' (2006) *''Wild Card'' (2004-2005) *''Kojak'' (2005) *''Il duce canadese (mini-series)'' (2004) *''Doc'' (2014) *''The Murdoch Mysteries'' (2004) *''Blue Murder'' (2003) *''A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' (2002) *''The Zack Files'' (2002) *''Tracker'' (2001) *''Queer as Folk'' (2001) *''Twice in a Lifetime'' (2000) *''Falcone'' (2000) *''Twitch City'' (1998-2000) *''The Last Don II (mini-series)'' (1998) *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' (1998) *''Due South'' (1996-1997) *''Once a Thief'' (1997) *''F/X: The Series'' (1997) *''Wind at My Back'' (1996) *''The Newsroom'' (1996) External Links * * Category:Cast